A Tribute at Valley
by Petals
Summary: Co written with Lindi. We decide to do a play of the Newsies at our school. What kind of havoc takes place? :)
1. convincing Mr Kerley

Disclaimer: We do not own the Newsies only the ones you don't know.  
  
Co written with Lindi  
  
Chapter 1: Convincing Mr. Kerley  
  
"Please, Mr. Kerley." Lindi pleaded on her hands and knees as Treece stood with an amused expression on her face. "Have mercy and do it for us."  
  
"And I could play my flute for accompaniment on some of the songs." Treece said trying to make it seem less of a load to do the play.  
  
"No way. I will NOT do a play on the Flusies." Mr. Kerley said ridiculing the idea.  
  
"But, Mr. Kerley, it would be such an expansion of the VCA Music and Drama program and tons of people would show up." Lindi responded hopefully.  
  
"Please, please, pwease." They both begged with the puppy dog look on their faces.  
  
"No, no, NO!!" He said even though the girls know his resolve was weakening.  
  
"Mr. Kerley," Tara (Lindi) said coyly, "just pray about it, will you? We've been good too."  
  
"Yeah, we have," Treece piped in, both girls standing with angelic looks on their faces.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'll give some thought to it, I won't promise anything though, K?" Mr. Kerley relented.  
  
With squeals of joy, both girls gazelled out of the music room. In their haste they nearly pummeled into Amanda who was anxiously awaiting the news of the other girls' endeavor.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
With Cheshire cat smiles the girls related what had happened.  
  
"Yes!" The girls jumped up and down like creamy moo cows. (inside joke)  
  
"Okay girls," Lindi said taking charge. "we've got things to do."  
  
As they scampered off, they would have died had they known Mr. Kerley's thoughts at that very moment. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" 


	2. Casting pt 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything blah blah blah anyone not a newsie owns themselves.  
  
A/N: Heylooooo!!!!! Sorry for the first chapter being so short. :) We wrote that on our choir tour trip and it was late so... yeah. But we made up for it in this one.  
  
_Chapter 2: Casting pt. 1_  
  
Bright and early the next morning, the three girls anxiously awaited Señor Kerley Del Baldo(inside joke) in front of the choir room. When he finally drove up, they squealed with excitement. As soon as he stepped out of the car he was bombarded with a torrent of questions, finally coming together with a unison "PLEEEASE?!?!"  
  
With a smile and a roll of his eyes, he began, "Hey girls! Calm down. I'm going into my office to order the music and script now. Unless you want to KEEP me out her so I can't."  
  
The girls went wild with joy and their excited shrieks and laughter could be heard all the way across the street as they joined hands and pranced around in a circle singing, "He's doing it! He's doing it!"  
  
Mr. Kerley gave them a longsuffering glare. As he tried to make a sly get away, the girls spotted him and ran up to him yet. Again, as Lindi blurted, "So who gets what?"  
  
Mr. Kerley looked at her with a confused look on his face. He then looked at Treece to translate.  
  
Treece laughed and said, "She means what parts so we and everyone else get?"  
  
Mr. Kerley laughed and said, "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Can we help?" Manders asked.  
  
Mr. Kerley said once again, "I'll take care of it."

_One week later in Chapel  
_  
"... I will honor God." Mr. Kerley finished singing, and continued, "This year, we have a unique opportunity to expand o-o-our drama and music departments we- Mr. McCoy and I- are heading up a musical drama, called Newsies."  
  
Confused, excited, and disgusted sighs all floated throughout the room, accompanied by suppressed talking.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. Quiet down! Anyways if you are in any way interested, meet after chapel for a short meeting. Okay, here's Pastor Barber. PAY ATTENTION."_After Chapel_  
  
Treece, Manders, and Lindi were the first ones present at the meeting, eagerly awaiting it to begin.  
  
"How many people do you think'll volunteer?" Manders asked, twisting a strand of hair around her index finger.  
  
"I don't know. Most people in our school aren't very volunteery." Lindi stated.  
  
"Well, looks like you're wrong!" Treece remarked, pointing at the small group that was slowly gathering at the end of the pew they were sitting in. "We gots ourselves a whole bunch of volunteery peoples." She said cheerfully, bouncing in her seat like a 3 year old.  
  
"Oh, goodie!" Lindi exclaimed happily, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"So, are you three the ones who came up with this idea?" Luke asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yep. It's all because of a crazy dream I had when I fell to sleep listening to the soundtrack." Treece replied slightly giddy.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Luke responded knowingly, "No more sugar for you at youth group." He smirked evilly.  
  
"Hey! That's so wrong! Can't a girl get a sugar fix for free these days!" Treece retorted in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Aaaannnyyways, we need a head count and a list of all of the people who wanna be in it." Lindi shouted out, taking charge of the meeting.  
  
"I count...one...five, six...nine. Yeah nine are here right now." Manders called out after counting a second time.  
  
"Okay. All of you need to put your names on this paper so we can start thinking what part should go to whom and such." Lindi said happily.  
  
Once everyone had signed the paper, Johnny, having no idea what Newsies was asked, "What's Newsies about?"  
  
"Uh, Newsies." Treece responded dryly.  
  
"Well, Patricia, that was really obvious, you know." Luke remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I go by Treece not Patricia, Thank you very much!"  
  
"Newsies is about the 1899 Newsie strike, when the newsboys striked when Pulitzer and Hearst and a lot of other newspaper tycoons of the time raised the prices of the newspapers the boys bought." Manders said ever so knowingly.  
  
"Why did the newsies have to buy the newspapers? Didn't they sell them?" Ashley called out.  
  
"Because in order to sell them they had to buy them and when they didn't manage to sell all of their papes they wouldn't get a refund. That was really hard on the newsies since they didn't have a lot of money." 


End file.
